


It's just the start of everything if you want

by lonelymisfit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Astrology, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Daydreaming, Deepthroating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Game of Thrones References, Horoscopes, M/M, Notting Hill References, Pining, Rimming, Sort Of, Star Gazing, Stubble Burn, Wet Dream, romantic louis, thigh praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/pseuds/lonelymisfit
Summary: Harry has a real problem with online horoscopes, it became worse when the stars apparently said he wasn't "compatible" with his very fit English TA, Louis Tomlinson. Harry wants to prove the stars wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missandrogyny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missandrogyny/gifts).



> Firstly, it has been an honour being part of this exchange. I want to say thank you to the lovely (missandrogyny) for the prompt, hope you like it!
> 
> Secondly, A massive thank you to my beta [Fran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysfran/profile) without you this baby wouldn't be born (yes that was an innuendo) You're amazing. 
> 
> And of course lastly, to each and everyone who took the time to appreciate what I do for fun, thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from the song New York by Ed Sheeran.

_“You've been meeting some really interesting people lately -- for the last two months, in fact. And that roll you're on isn't going anywhere just yet. Someone who's recently been introduced to you by a friend may turn out to play a major part in your life, starting as soon as today. You might end up traveling with them, taking a class together or joining a group you've been curious about. Do something different.”_

_Today’s matches:_

_Libra – love_

_Pisces – friendship_

_Virgo – career._

_Least compatible with: Capricorn._

 

Harry rolls his eyes. He isn’t sure why he’s so obsessed with these things; they’re never right, yet everyday he looks up his “faith” so to speak - online, almost like an addiction he cannot control. His day isn’t complete until he gets a reading, and according to today’s daily horoscope reading for his sign, Aquarius, he’s supposed to meet someone who would possibly change his life. He’s definitely looking forward to that. Lately, he hasn’t experienced any connection with people except for a dirty grind or two in the clubs. Nothing more than physical, and he craves it. No, he needs it. The emotional attachment, the obsession with each other. Harry wanted love.

 Just as he’s about to exit the site his curiosity takes over and he types in Capricorn, Louis’ sign just to see what faith had in store for his fellow English TA friend.

_“It may seem like neither side of the bed is the right side to wake up on today, Capricorn. The only solution may be is to just go back to dreamland if you can. If you can't, focus on your heart, because it's trying to tell you it needs some attention. Emotions may be running high, so be careful how you treat yourself and others.”_

_Today’s matches:_

_Cancer-love_

_Sagittarius- friendship_

_Taurus- career_

_Least compatible with: Aquarius._

And that’s just horse shit because he and Louis get along just fine. They like the same things, they had to. They’re both in English, which Harry would assume is the key component in basic match making; finding common interests. Being in the same class is a common interest right? Whatever. They like the same things. And it is because of this, that he comes up with a _plan._

Harry knows what he’s about to do is just out of spite for wanting to show some anonymous source on the internet that an Aquarius can be compatible with a Capricorn. So he does what he has to.

It’s late. Harry is buzzing with annoyance as he dials Louis’ number waiting for him to answer. If Harry knows him well enough he’s probably still up playing FIFA. And he only knows this because Niall comes to class the next day to brag about what a great player Louis is. He wasn’t jealous of Niall being friends with Louis, even though Niall probably doesn’t spend most of his time day dreaming about Louis’ thighs, but it is what it is.

“Harold this better be important, I’m on a roll” There is static on the phone like he’s moving about then a faint “Get off me!” followed by another cheerful voice laughing “goooooooal!” while Louis groans “Oh for god’s sake Niall!”, then complete silence.

Harry thinks he may have hung up but then Louis sighs loudly on the phone and Harry perks up slightly feeling bad that he just might have cost Louis his game.

  
“What is it Harry?”

“Did you lose?” He probably shouldn’t have asked that. Maybe it was best if he avoided the subject entirely but he needed some sort of conversation opener because he isn’t sure how to even go about asking Louis what he called him for.

“Don’t really want to talk about it” Another deep sigh. “Are you going to tell me why you called?”

Harry takes a deep breath glancing at the computer screen where the reading is staring at him.

“We get along right Lou?”

“What are you on about?” He sounds annoyed and of course he would be. Harry just made him lose a game to _Niall,_ just so he can take a call to answer if they get along with each other.  

“We’re mates right?”

“What?”

“And we can totally be a couple if we wanted to” At this point he’s talking more to himself rather than he is to Louis.

“Haz are you high?” He hears Niall laughing in the background. It makes him frown because Louis isn’t taking this seriously.

“Answer me” He demands making Louis snort.

“You want me to answer what exactly? I’m confused”

“That you and I can make it as a couple. I don’t see why. We like the same things and we’re with each other almost 99% of the time” By that he means long nights at the library and restless mornings with coffee.

“And that means we can become a couple?”

“Obviously”

“Harry are you hearing yourself. What brought this on all of a sudden?”

Harry feels ashamed to say it’s because of a stupid horoscope reading but he wants to prove that all of this is just a big hoax, just for his own satisfaction. Harry takes a deep breath and just tells him. He’s silent for some time and Harry feels uneasy and so fucking pathetic that he’s actually doing this. He and Louis aren’t even that good of friends. Maybe this was a mistake but he can’t go back now, Louis already knows what he’s thinking and before he can suggest they forget the whole thing ever happened Louis is agreeing on the line.

“What?” Harry is in shock.

“I said okay. If you think we can be a couple then I trust you. Would keep that blonde chick in Stats away from me. Just call me ‘boyfriend’, Haz!” He’s too calm and collected for something so monumental. He just agreed to be Harry’s boyfriend - no second-guessing and no doubts. Harry doesn’t think Louis knows the extent of the situation but he’s determined to prove that horoscopes are a bunch of rubbish and that nothing they ever say about astrology is real. So he smiles nodding his head.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow” he pauses to snicker “boyfriend” and childishly hangs up the phone like a teenager prank calling their crush.

He feels silly but he thinks being in a relationship with Louis would be more than he could ever hope for and he’s excited to have a boyfriend who is also his friend. Well, sort of.

 

…

The next day Louis shows up late to their English class. He strolls in with messy hair and a blue Adidas tracksuit. He looks sleepy, as if he’s just gotten up five minutes ago, his eyebrows drawn together which makes him look grumpy. Harry can’t help but smile because even though Louis thinks scowling makes him look intimidating Harry just thinks he looks like a sleepy adorable kitten.

He waves Louis over to the seat next to him. He strides up the stairs in slow motion as the professor continues to talk.

“Hi boyfriend” Harry greets making Louis groan and roll his eyes. He sits down, dropping his backpack on the floor and placing his head on the desk.

“You’re serious about that then? I honestly wished you were joking” his voice is muffled but Harry still manages to understand what he’s saying.

“Well I wasn’t. I meant every word I said” Louis raises his head from the desk to look at Harry.

“Haz, you can get anyone you set your eyes on in this school why are you wasting your time going after me?”

“Because you’re a Capricorn! You’re the only Capricorn I know and according to the stars our signs are not compatible. I need to prove them wrong”

“You really are high” Louis deadpans dropping his head back on the desk. Harry shakes him and when he doesn’t respond he snakes his hands inside Louis’ jumper. He shrieks when he feels Harry’s cold fingers on his skin hitting him away.

“Why aren’t you taking this seriously? I want to be your boyfriend” Louis rolls his eyes taking out a bag of crisps from his backpack, pops it open and begins eating.

“I’m actually offended that you don’t want to be my boyfriend. Is it that you don’t think I would be a good one?” Harry is pouting and it makes Louis abandon his crisps to lean over and hold one of Harry’s hands that had made its way to cover his own face.

“I know you’d be a good boyfriend Haz it’s just weird don’t you think? You and I in a relationship is like Cersei and Jaime” He makes his point by looking disgusted. Harry opens his mouth, ready to tell him how offended he is by Louis comparing their relationship to the worst one in Game of Thrones, when someone suddenly makes a noise, causing their professor to look over at them. He probably notices how his TA is sleeping in class rather than to the front trying to help the other students with their work assignments. For that, the conversation ends and Louis goes back to sleep, unbothered by the professor’s deadly glare- Harry is lost looking at a projector screen thinking why wouldn’t Louis want to be in a relationship with him? Maybe the signs were right and they just weren’t compatible.

 

…

Louis is sitting in the cafeteria when it happens. The blonde girl from his Stats class strolls over leaning her body on the table, playing with the loose strands of her hair.

“Hi Lou. Want to go get some better food? I know this great place that’s just a few blocks from here” Louis tries to not roll his eyes. Niall is beside him, trying to hold back his laughter and the blonde girl is chewing her gum obnoxiously that Louis swears he might go insane just from the sound of it.

He sees Harry entering the cafeteria and thinks it’s the one chance he has to get rid of this girl. He stands up, motioning for Harry to come and sit next to him. Harry doesn’t notice him at first, being totally engrossed in his conversation with the boy next to him, but Louis continues to wave until Harry spots him. He smiles when he finally notices Louis, making his way over to them leaving the boy he was with behind.

“Hi everyone” Harry smiles at the girl before attempting to sit. Louis crowds him immediately, holding onto his bicep as he goes down.

“Hi babe. Took you long enough” Louis says to him reaching over to place a kiss on his cheek. It more than stunned Harry and Niall who is watching with his mouth open. The blonde girl is not moving, which Louis thinks is mission accomplished.

“I was just about to tell Brenda here that I was waiting for my sweet boyfriend”

“Boyfriend?” both Niall and the blonde girl, Brenda, says. Harry just blinks at him before composing himself and placing a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

“Sorry baby got caught up with Travis in Psych” Niall practically mewls at the affection as Brenda scoffs.

“I didn’t know you two went out”

“Well we wanted to keep it private but I just said fuck it, everyone needs to know how well he treats me” Louis replies hooking his hands to cuddle up beside Harry to make his point.

Brenda gives up and walks away leaving the rest of them to come back to reality.

“Louis you dog! Why didn’t you tell me?” Niall punches him in the arm making him unhook his arms from Harry.

“Harry and I are not together calm down. I just did that so Brenda can leave me alone.”

“You’re fucking with me aren’t ya?” Niall slaps his arm again laughing. Harry is quiet, a little too quiet for Louis’ liking so he watches him, head cast down and eyebrows drawn together.

Before he can say anything to Harry he gets up and leaves the table. Niall falls silent and Louis feels like a giant dick and he’s not even certain why.

 

…

Harry is in the library when he hears the faint sounds of violin in the air. He’s definitely hearing things and he blames staying up late every night watching Game of Thrones, the theme song like second nature by now. But this violin sound is a bit more slow and melancholy. He shakes his head taking a sip from his now cold coffee. It’s been about six hours since he’s been at it. He has a research paper due tomorrow and he’s nowhere near to finishing.

The violin continues to play though. He looks around not seeing anyone, the library almost vacant at this hour. He wipes his face going back to his computer. The itching feeling to click on the link burning his fingers. He has to do it. So he does. He clicks on the link which brings him to his daily horoscope reading.

_“You may feel like you're being double-crossed by a loved one today, Aquarius. Maybe your words are being used against you in such a way that makes you look like the bad guy. When it comes to making a rebuttal on your behalf, let the other person know that you're confronting them about their behavior and not their person.”_

He knew it. This is definitely about his situation with Louis. He scuffs thinking how stubborn Louis is. Of course believing this reading goes completely against his cause, and this is what is so confusing to him. The reading can be so accurate and on point at times and then totally turn to bullshit. He still believes him and Louis would work out if they were a couple and he will stand with that belief.

The violin gets louder interrupting his thoughts and when he turns around a strange boy walks up and places a single red rose on his table. He’s beyond confused and before he can ask the boy what’s happening, another one comes in and does the same thing.

“I think you might have the wrong person” He tries but gets ignored by the boys, who continue to come one by one, placing a rose on his table. About ten in, the violin is now loud enough to be within close distance.

His breath is knocked out when he sees the violin player walk down the corridor and then just behind him is Louis.

“ _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_ ” and he’s singing. “ _There’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me”_ Harry cannot believe this is happening. Louis gets closer holding a rose to his chest as he continues to sing. His soft sweet voice filling the empty air. _“The touch of your hand says you’ll catch me whenever I fall.”_ He gives Harry the rose he’s holding. “ _You say it best when you say nothing at all.”_

Harry doesn’t cry. He will deny it to this day. He doesn’t. Louis is watching him with a small smile and Harry feels a strange sense of affection for the man in front him. It’s strange because he hasn’t felt like this towards Louis before. Sure, they’re friends and he suggested they become a couple just to prove the stars wrong but now that he’s watching Louis, Harry feels the strongest urge to pull him in and kiss him.

“I’m sorry I treated you like that. If you’ll still have me then I’ll be happy to be your boyfriend Haz”

“You really think you can win me over by using the song from Notting Hill?”

“Well I was hoping to. I know it’s your favourite” Harry hates how Louis always knows what to say. Of course he’d know what Harry’s favourite song is.

Harry shakes his head and says “Idiot” in hopes that Louis doesn’t see or feel how hard his heart is beating.

 

…

It’s been exactly three days since Louis and Harry made it official. It is a little awkward because sometimes Louis forgets he’s in a relationship and it often tends to upset Harry. Like on Saturday, when they went to the bar and some bloke was trying to chat Louis up, he did nothing to ward off the stranger. Only when Niall made a joke about him already breaking up with Harry did he remember that he did in fact had a boyfriend.

It happens again on Sunday night when Harry invited some of his friends, together with Louis and Niall, to his apartment so they can watch the season 7 premiere of Game of Thrones together.

Louis is chatting to Travis, Harry’s psychology partner in the kitchen when Niall mentions it to Harry.

“I know you’re not the couple who are always attached to the hip but Louis hasn’t even looked your way since he got here. Is everything okay between the two of you?”

Harry sighs into his cup before answering Niall, “We’re fine. We just had a small fight”

Niall accepts his answer just as one of the boys announces that the episode is about to start. Louis walks in and passes by Harry who kept a spot for him on the couch, and goes over to sit next to Niall on the other side. Niall glances sadly at Harry.

Halfway through the show Niall pokes Louis who seems rather annoyed by the intrusion. It is also common knowledge that NO ONE interrupts him when Game of Thrones is on, that’s a rule, but Niall continues to poke him and when that is proven unsuccessful he throws popcorn at Harry to grab _his_ attention. When Harry watches him Niall gestures to his seat and to Harry’s.

Niall gets up briefly disrupting some of the other boys, softly protesting because it’s at the part when Tyrion tells Daenerys about Jon.

Harry is plucked out of his seat by Niall who flops down and wastes no time getting back in the groove of watching the television. Harry has no choice but to take the seat next to Louis. He doesn’t seem to notice the change but the minute Harry gets close to him Louis tucks himself to his side.

“I’m cold” Louis says taking his hands and slipping them under Harry’s t-shirt. His fingers are cold on his skin but Harry’s pores doesn’t raise for that reason. He wants _more_. He swallows as Louis rubs his fingers along his abdomen trying to bring warmth back into his hand. He tucks his head on Harry’s shoulder, his eyes not moving from the set.

“You smell like Harry” He says then making Harry laugh. It stuns Louis because he gasps and untucks himself from Harry’s side. “Dick” He punches Harry in the balls making him groan. Louis doesn’t move or act like Harry being a replacement for Niall was a negative thing though.

He curls himself to Harry’s side once more and Harry catches Niall smiling and giving him the thumbs up.

Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

…

“You are a filthy fucking slimy frog” Harry can honestly laugh at that because all he told Louis was that the new Spiderman was a letdown compared to the rest of the franchise movies. Louis throws a pillow at him, smacking him right in the face. “You’re honestly such a vile human being I can’t even look at you right now Harold” and stumps out of Harry’s apartment. It was probably one of their first real fights as an actual couple.

…

A day later they fight again.

“Who would even pick NSYNC over Backstreet Boys?” Louis tugs on his hair and goes over to take off the stereo set playing “ _Tearin’ up my heart”_

“I just think Backstreet Boys were a little bit overrated” Louis doesn’t think there was anything that could get him this upset but here Harry is proving him wrong. It’s a known fact that the Backstreet Boys are the best male vocal group to ever exist. Louis rolls his eyes, trying to not do something to Harry he might regret later.

He walks to the door.

“Aren’t you staying? I made your favourite” Harry pouts thinking there was nothing he could do but bribe Louis with his cooking skills. Louis pretends he doesn’t hear him and walks out the door nonetheless.

A few minutes later Louis returns to Harry’s apartment with a Backstreet Boys vinyl tucked under his arms, and of course, he is wearing a Backstreet Boys tank top. He goes straight to the record player and inserts the vinyl, the opening chords of “Everybody” starting up. He looks over to Harry who has come out of the kitchen shocked, getting a chance to fully take him in.

Harry starts laughing, and Louis hurls the closest thing his hands can find, which happens to be a stuffed bear Harry remembers Louis won for him at a local fair. And that was just out of kindness since Harry spent all his money trying to win it on his own, even if he told this story entirely differently to the people who asked him about the rainbow bear.

“Okay you need to stop throwing things at me when I don’t agree with you” Harry catches the bear placing it gently back on the table. Louis is stood there, hands folded while the Backstreet Boys play in the background.

“Come on give me your hand” Harry tells him, grabbing his hands and spinning him around. Harry hooks his hands around Louis’ slender waist hoisting him up a bit so he’s standing on Harry’s feet. Chest to chest, cheek to cheek and together they sway. Louis chuckles, burying his head in Harry’s neck and causing Harry’s heart to race. He thinks Louis can hear it, can sense how much he wants to kiss him. It’s the only reason he can think why Louis let’s go of his hand and steps back.

He gives Harry a small smile and lowers the volume on the player.

“I’ll go get dinner” Harry says before he can make this moment even more awkward than he feels.

When he gets back to the living room with two plates, Louis is gone and Harry feels broken.

 

…

“I don’t want you cubed fruit Harold”, Louis says menacingly to Harry. Harry’s just sat down and he’s already trying to get Louis to eat some fruit. Harry retreats his fork with the cubed pineapple and pops it in his mouth. He thought Louis liked his fruit. Everyday he has a bowl, he offers Louis a piece and he takes it but come to think of it, he’s never actually _seen_ Louis eat it.

 “So did you hear about Finn? He was having an affair with Miss Davis. Honestly my hero” Niall clutches his heart, taking a bite from his sandwich.

“There are more important things to concern yourself with than a student-teacher affair Nialler. You’re a pig” Usually Louis was the one agreeing with him. They were both the gossip queens. It stunned Niall because he frowns and pokes at Harry subtly as if he had any clue why Louis was being this way.

“I have to go I’m late for class” Louis gets up and leaves.

“Someone’s on their period” Niall jokes smacking Harry’s arm. “What’s up with him?” Harry shrugs popping another piece of pineapple in his mouth.

And that’s how it starts.

 

…

Louis has been subtly leaving pieces of his clothing in Harry’s apartment, because he refuses to wear the same thing after going to the gym. Louis doesn’t even realise he’s doing it which is the baffling part to Harry.

Their lives have just linked together so easily it’s become a routine: they go to class together, have lunch together, Louis goes to gym after and Harry picks him up and heads to his apartment. Then, Harry makes them dinner, Louis stays over most of the time because it’s late and he isn’t bothered to drive home, and they go to bed together and cuddle.

Harry thinks Louis doesn’t get it though. He doesn’t get the way Harry’s heart starts beating rapidly when Louis is around, and he doesn’t get the way Harry starts breathing faster when Louis’ hands touches his skin, he doesn’t get that Harry is totally, utterly fucked and head over heels for him, would fly to the moon and pluck the stars out of the sky for him if he asked. Louis doesn’t get it and Harry is frustrated and in love. So fucking in love it hurts.  

 

…

Harry has a science project due and he makes the mistake of asking Louis for help.

“Hey Lou do you want to come with me and see the lunar eclipse tonight? It starts at 11:49. It’s for a project”

Louis is sitting in front of the TV, watching a football match and eating pizza, but mumbles something Harry can only assume is an agreement.

Harry packs his equipment along with some snacks, knowing Louis will complain about being hungry.

At ten, they leave Harry’s apartment and end up on a dirt road.

“Are you planning on killing me here Styles?” Louis raises his brows challengingly, to which Harry smirks.

They walk for about five minutes, with the only source of light being the moon, which prompts Louis to whine about it to Harry and how much his feet hurt from walking until of course Harry gives up to his tricks and carries him the rest of the way.

“Are we there yet Haz? You know how cranky I get at night” And it’s the way he talks that gets Harry flustered and he just ends up staring not knowing how or what to reply.

They finally find a spot. It’s a small hill overlooking the ocean and the clear sky. It’s picturesque and probably the perfect spot to take someone on a date – which is what tonight is, Harry decides –even if Louis doesn’t know it yet. Louis jumps down from his back and stares out at the view and he knew he didn’t have to tell Louis this was a date, he turns to look at Harry, the knowing smile on his face that makes Harry’s heart jack rabbit against his chest. It’s painful yet soothing all at once.

Harry keeps himself occupied with setting up the small picnic area for both of them, whilst Louis watches him. Harry would like nothing more than to know what’s on his mind and what has got him silent all of a sudden.

The wind is picking up and Harry can tell Louis is uncomfortable and cold. The clouds are hiding the moon at the moment, the sky is like an empty space, blank – just darkness. Louis still hasn’t moved from his spot.

Harry tries to call out to him but his voice is carried away with the wind, lost in the air and never reaching Louis’ ear.

He stands and he thinks maybe he’s interrupting a private moment or maybe he isn’t supposed to do anything but watch. But like in science when magnets push and pull each other, almost like instinct, he walks behind Louis and wraps his arms around him, and in that moment Harry can feel everything all at once. He feels the way Louis relaxes into his touch and he feels the warmth seeping through his clothes and he thinks it not only his body trying to keep itself warm from the cold, he thinks it’s the way he can hear every breath Louis takes against him and he can feel every movement he makes, he can sense the way Louis closes his eyes and he can feel Louis’ hands snaking slowly over his.

It’s such a shift in their previous interactions, Harry knows this is different, he swallows and he feels like crying, for whatever reason he’s unsure, too much emotion simultaneously, it’s suffocating, the build and burn inside, he wants to scream and shout, he wants to turn Louis around and kiss him, tell him that the stars are wrong and the only person that can make his heart beat slower and faster at the same time is him and that whatever is written among the stars Harry would tear it apart and cause chaos, because this Aquarius fell in love with a Capricorn.

“Look Haz! I see it” Louis points to the sky, the shadow of the earth covering the moon, the golden ring around it, a breath taking sight but all Harry wants to see is the look on Louis’ face. Not even the earth’s shadow can hide his beauty, _No planet can hide your beauty_ Harry thinks squeezing Louis tighter in his arms. The moment is gone too soon as Louis let’s go from his arms and walk to the picnic basket to grab a sandwich.

 

…

 

“I want to feel your beard between my thighs” Harry is shocked to say the least. Louis whispers it to him one day, while Niall was standing right next to him in the kitchen. Louis smiles knowingly and exits.

 

He hadn’t shaved in two weeks and his beard is starting to itch but he’s ecstatic that it’s caused such a reaction from Louis. He thinks he’s never going to shave again from now on. 

 

When he follows Louis out the kitchen, however he’s stopped by Niall who wants him to make his famous stir up for the night. He doesn’t know how he feels, annoyed for the most part but mostly arousal since he’s watching Louis climb up the stairs, licking his lips and disappearing into his room. And of course he stays back to make Niall dinner.

 

It’s only been half hour when he’s finished in the kitchen. Niall has forgotten he’s even in there so it was easy to sneak out without him noticing, too busy clearing all the food in front him. He climbs the stairs only to find Louis lying in bed with nothing on but his briefs.  

 

Harry starts sweating, he can feel the heat buildup inside as he takes in for the first time Louis’ half naked body. His creamy smooth thighs, and curvy ass, the way his back dips and his arms stretch out when he notices Harry in the room. 

 

“What took you so long? I almost fell asleep waiting for you” He protests, making his point by dropping his feet flat on the bed and spreading them out to expose more of himself to Harry. He’s rubbing his abdomen, the tattoos on his chest and arms darken with the yellow light spreading throughout the room. He looks like a dream, his eyes full of hunger and desperation. An invitation to an all you can eat buffet Harry thinks and he’s hungry.

 

“How do you want me?” Louis bats his eyelashes prettily getting on his knees, bum in the air and facing towards Harry. 

 

Harry can’t speak. He cannot move, much less take his eyes off Louis on the bed. He’s thought about this moment more than he can count on his fingers, he’s had visions about taking Louis from behind, feeling his burning skin against his and sinking his teeth in his flesh, he imagined what it’d taste like, probably sweet and salty. He thought about leaving bite marks on the inside of Louis’ meaty thighs. And he’s thought about rubbing his scuff along his skin making him itch and red, make him whine and beg for Harry to give him more. And today is the day he gets what’s been on his mind for quite some time. 

 

He puts one knee on the bed reaching out his hands to caress Louis’ slender waist. The noise he makes goes straight to Harry’s cock. Louis sinks his head into the mattress pressing back so he’s fully flushed on Harry. 

 

“Do something” Louis calls muffled against the sheets. Harry is in no rush, he needs to savour this moment, take in every second that Louis’ voice changes because Harry can feel what he does to him.

 

He works his jeans open first sliding them down and flings them mindlessly on the floor. Next, he bends to place a kiss on the dip in Louis’ back. His hand reaches to touch Harry, his lips bitten raw and eyebrows drawn together. 

 

“Turn over baby I want to see you” Harry finally finds his voice helping Louis lie on his back. He crowds him immediately pushing one of his thighs between Louis’ open legs, pressing up against his harden cock. He already looks wrecked and Harry hasn’t done a thing yet. It’s breathtakingly beautiful.

 

“You’re so gorgeous baby you know that right?” Harry touches what he can for the first time. None of his thoughts can ever come close to the real feeling of Louis against his hands, so he does the only thing he can do. He kisses. All the open spots he sees, licking and sucking on the smooth spans of Louis’ stomach, making him writhe on the bed, grabbing sheets and making himself uneasy as Harry continues to slowly torture and savour the taste of Louis’ skin. 

He cups his face, making sure Louis is down from his high and that he knows what Harry is about to do. This is the first time they’re kissing and Harry wants this moment to remain with them, he wants it to be special. 

 

“Do you feel that Lou?” He is pressed chest to chest against Louis, eyes searching, hands roaming, mouths seeking. Louis doesn’t answer. 

 

“You are the only person who can do that to me” He’s talking about the rhythm of his heart and how every time he’s close to Louis it’s almost like it knows. At this point he doesn’t think it can survive without Louis. It needs him to keep on beating. 

 

“I-“Louis stops him. Places his hands over his mouth. 

“Don’t say it. Not when you’re about to fuck me for the first time” It’s raw and dirty and Harry is fucking turned on. 

 

“Kiss me then. Please” Harry begs inching closer to Louis’ face. The moment their lips touch Harry feels light inside. Louis is pecking his lips with small soft kisses, not at all aggressively since they are in this particular position. Hard and desperate to come. He then kisses the tip of Harry’s nose and giggles when Harry scrunches it. 

Harry dips in again, hungrier now. He’s gotten the taste of Louis on his lips and he’s addicted. He prizes open Louis mouth with his tongue clutching at his delicate waist with his hands. Louis is squirming scraping his nails against Harry’s back pulling him closer. It gets dirty fast, Harry runs his mouth along Louis’ neck sucking and biting filling the air with Louis’ sweet moans. His cock is pressed uncomfortably on Louis’ stomach still stuck in his boxers. The moment he touches himself he knows there is no way he’s going to last very long. 

 

“Haz” Louis’ voice is broken and only then does he realise that he’s grazing up against Louis’ swollen cock as well. 

 

Harry slowly rids him of his briefs. Cock leaking and pink. Harry has to take a taste as well. 

 

“How did I ever get so lucky” Harry strokes him ducking down to lick the tip. “You have the prettiest cock. Prettiest boy with the prettiest cock” Louis chokes pushing his hand in Harry’s face forcing him to go down again. 

 

“Feisty” Harry grins licking at his tip once more before opening his mouth and taking a bit of Louis’ flushed cock down his throat. 

 

“You taste so good baby” Harry pops off to say, chin dripping with spit, jaw hurting and lips swollen. 

 

“How good?” Even in this state Louis still has that sass, Harry almost shakes his head clearly too surprised that he’s fallen for such a man. 

 

“Like caramel” Harry decides to entertain him. Louis smiles seeming pleased. “Turn over I want to see if you taste like caramel here too” He makes his point by brushing his thumb over Louis’ hole making him jump and gasp almost kicking Harry in the face. 

 

The first swipe of his tongue gets Louis twisting, trying to release his hands that have been captured behind his back and engulfed in Harry’s. 

 

“I was right” Harry replies going back in and licking over his puckered hole a few more times. 

 

“ _Harry_ ” Louis almost cries, the strain in his voice strong as he continues to whine in bed. “ _Please_ ” He’s begging and Harry doesn’t understand because he’s giving him exactly what he wants. 

“Fuck me please” Louis whines again raising his hips off the bed and wiggling his ass in Harry’s face. 

 

“I need lube baby” Louis vaguely gestures to a small table to the foot of the bed against the wall. Sitting on the stand is lube and a few condoms. Harry doesn’t want to think about the fact that Louis was expecting this to happen. 

He gets off the bed releasing Louis’ hands. He turns over and starts stroking his cock when Harry returns to the bed. 

 

“No fair I was supposed to do that” He knocks Louis’ hands away replacing them with his own. 

 

“Well you’re slow” Louis chimes putting his hands behind his head as Harry continues to gently stroke his cock. 

 

It doesn’t take much for him to get hard. He’s been hard since this whole spectacle happened and he remained that way. 

 

Another first for him. Harry strips out of his boxers, Louis’ eyes widen taking in Harry’s naked body in front him. 

 

“Like what you see?” Harry asks giving himself a few strokes while climbing back on the bed so he’s in between Louis’ thighs. 

 

“Just put your dick in me” Louis jerks up again making his dick slap on Harry’s stomach. 

 

“Alright chill out” Harry secures Louis’ hands above his head, clamping them down with one of his own. He spreads the lube over his cock and over Louis’ hole before nudging up and pushing in. He feels the stretch, the way Louis molds around him, the warmth enveloping his cock, Louis’ breaths coming out harsher. Harry kisses him, sloppy and all over the place just to ease him as he slips more of his cock inside until he’s bottomed out. 

“ _Move, Move_ ” Louis whines shifting his body as to get some sort of friction going between them. 

 

Harry lifts off slightly biting on Louis’ neck as he goes then pushing back in. 

 

“Fuck” It seems to entice Louis since he bares more of his neck for Harry to mark. He’s not going to be pleased with the results tomorrow but Harry thinks maybe people would know what it’s like having Louis Tomlinson as a boyfriend. What they’re missing out on and what only Harry can do to this man. 

 

“Harry I want” he’s cut off when Harry pounds back in him. His pace quickens pushing his head against Louis’ now sweaty neck. 

 

“What do you want baby?” Harry continues to pound inside him. Slapping skin against skin. 

 

“I want-“ Louis moans out loud indicating that Harry just found his spot “Fuck Harry right there” Harry angles himself lifting a bit off Louis’ body to really hit that particular spot. 

 

“Oh fuck” Louis shouts as Harry snakes his hand between them to stroke his cock. “I’m so close Harry I’m going to come” 

 

“Come for me baby” Harry releases his hand finally using one as leverage so he can prop himself up on the bed, the other hand is still stroking Louis. He’s pounding hard and faster inside Louis until he seizes and lets out a strangled moan, shouting Harry’s name in the process. Shortly after followed by Harry jerking and spilling inside Louis. 

Louis is breathing heavily as Harry drops his dead weight on top him. He doesn’t give Louis time to come down from his high, crawling down so his face is close to Louis’ thighs. 

 

“I’m not finished with you yet” Harry kisses his thighs making Louis jerk, his cock showing just a little bit of interest in what Harry’s doing. He proceeds to press his jaw against Louis’ thighs, rubbing his face along the smooth skin.  Louis gasps pushing Harry off. 

 

“Sensitive” Louis pouts but his eyes say something else. 

 

“So you don’t like how it feels?” Harry cocks his eyebrows but before Louis can answer sinks his teeth in the flesh making him scream instead. 

 

“Harry!” Louis’ voice changes drastically, almost like he’s angry but his face is still pleasant and open, waiting with anticipation for Harry’s next move. “Harry!” Louis shouts again but his face shows no indication that Harry should stop. His hands are in Harry’s hair and he’s smiling but every time Harry bites or sucks on his skin he calls out to him. 

 

“Harry if you don’t answer me I swear I’ll fucking come down there and kick your ass” Harry blinks his eyes open looking around to see that he’s in his apartment, the phone by his ear and his laptop open to the astrology reading. 

 

_“You've been meeting some really interesting people lately -- for the last two months, in fact. And that roll you're on isn't going anywhere just yet. Someone who's recently been introduced to you by a friend may turn out to play a major part in your life, starting as soon as today. You might end up traveling with them, taking a class together or joining a group you've been curious about. Do something different.”_

 

_Today’s matches:_

 

_Libra – love Pisces – friendship Virgo – career._

 

_Least compatible with: Capricorn._

 

He doesn’t understand it. Was he dreaming?

 

“Harry are you there?” Louis interrupts his inner turmoil forcing him to say something. 

 

“Yeah I’m here” He says shakily trying to think what’s happening right now. He was about to leave bite marks all over Louis’ thighs. Was that a fucking dream?

 

“Why did you call so late? Do you have trouble with your English assignment?” Fuck. Louis is his English TA, of course. They’ve never _actually_ spoken about anything besides English. 

 

“Yeah I do. Can you maybe help me?” He has to play it like this whole thing was about a fucking assignment he has no clue about and not that he’s got a helpless fucking boner for his English fucking TA, after dreaming about leaving fucking bite marks on his thighs. 

 

“Alright. Do you want me to come over?” Harry looks at the reading on his screen again. Meeting someone new could make an impact in his life and again he’s determined to make sure that this astrology bullshit is fake and a person’s horoscope doesn’t determine whether they are a good match for someone or not. 

 

“That would be nice” Harry replies already thinking up the many scenarios in his head about what can possibly happen when Louis gets to his place. 

 

Maybe this is the start of everything if Louis wants.  

 

_Fin._

 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought it was over? HA!

“It’s still fucking weird seeing you two like this” Niall scuffs kicking Harry so that there’s enough space between them on the sofa. It only makes Harry bunch closer to Louis though, crushing his tiny body in the corner.

“Well get over it” Louis says reaching over to punch Niall in the balls. “It’s been three months” Harry smiles bending to place a kiss on Louis’ head settling him on his lap instead.

“Is it gross you’re fucking your teacher Haz?” Niall makes a face taking up a slice of pizza that’s gone cold on the table and taking a bite nonetheless.

“I say it’s a bit hot actually” Harry beams at him then turning to watch Louis roll his eyes.

“Are we going to play FIFA or not” Louis says more to Harry than to Niall which makes him gag again pushing at Harry once more.

“And by that I know you mean fuck like dirty rabbits” Harry howls putting his hand over his mouth when he realises how awfully loud he’s being.

“You listen to us have sex Niall? That’s creepy”

“We’ll its hard not to Louis, you’re always screaming like its bloody murder!” Niall gets off the sofa storming into the kitchen. Louis is embarrassed, he ducks his head to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“I like that you’re loud” Harry whispers kissing Louis on the exposed spot under his jaw. He whines but Harry knows how much he loves it when he kisses him there.

“Harold please” He scuffs standing and folding his hands looking at Harry with a death glare.

“Last night you used a different tone to say that exact statement” Harry says casually turning to look at the television.

“A bloody frog is what you are!” Louis says stomping towards the kitchen probably to go see what Niall is doing. Harry laughs fondly still not believing this is his life now.

Just a couple of months ago he almost had a nervous breakdown on the phone because he was dreaming about biting Louis’ thighs, now he gets to do that on the daily.

It’s crazy and he remembers that night all too clearly.

After he had hung up the phone he was sweating profusely, his t shirt soaked and cock still hard from the dream. He feels like a fucking teenager again, having wet dreams about his professor. It was embarrassing and Louis was on his fucking way _here_. In his _fucking apartment._

He couldn’t let Louis see him this flustered and horny, masturbating wasn’t even an option since Louis can get here any minute, the only thing he was left to do was to think about old people fucking and his dick went down- that is of course for only a moment, because this universe hates him and wants Harry to die from blue balls.

When Louis came he felt himself get hard again and this is just by the sight of him. He was wearing a tank top, a _fucking tank top in September_ and a black skin tight jeans that look like a fucking leggings more than anything and Harry was sure he’d pass out if he keeps salivating this way.

“So what are you having trouble with?” _My cock_ , Harry thinks slapping himself mentally for even thinking about that right now.

“Everything” He says though, making Louis frown his eyebrows, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Was this a plot just to get me to come over Harold?” Fuck. He hopes Louis doesn’t see him sweating. He just changed this fucking shirt too.

“W-why would you s-say that? Of c-course not”

“Okay then, tell me what the assignment is about?” He knew he should have at least checked what the bloody assignment was based on first.

“If you don’t want to help me that’s fine I’ll just have to report you to the professor” Harry is getting brave knowing who he’s up against. There is no way of ever winning if your opponent is Louis Tomlinson.

“Report me?” Louis raises his eyebrows, “All because of a stiffy?” Harry is mortified, no he’s fucking petrified that Louis could see through his lie. There is no possible answer that will not further make this situation any more fucking tragic than it is now.

Louis laughs taking a seat on the sofa. “Like I didn’t hear you moaning my name and asking me if I didn’t like it on the phone” He says casually taking up one of the books on the coffee table in front him.

If he knew why Harry called him then why did he come over? Unless…

 _No_. There is no way Louis feels the same way he does.

“You see” He gets off the sofa and strolls over to stand in front Harry. “The only way I’ll know if I like it is if you show me” His voice has gone down three octaves lower and Harry feels everything around him come alive, including his very interested dick trying to break free in his pants.

He takes Harry’s hand in his guiding them between his legs. “Bite marks huh?” Louis says licking his lips.

Harry closes his eyes recalling the memory.

His breath had hitched and his breathing became slower, trying to calm himself. He wants to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming still.

Louis presses his thumb against Harry’s lips massaging it gently.

“With lips like this – You can do anything you want with me” Louis moves his finger to replace it with his lips. Harry stops breathing entirely. He feels everything close in on him, cock still pressing hard against his jeans.

Louis’ lips move to his bobbing Adam’s apple, sweat dripping down his body with every burning touch of Louis’ hand to his skin. He turns so his ass is pressed up on Harry’s crotch taking his hand to place them over his own clothed cock.

He’s making these sultry noises, all airy and loud, so fucking loud and it only intensifies when Harry squeezes his hand down on his cock. This is _real_ , Harry thinks. He’s actually touching Louis’ cock and this isn’t some fucking fantasy.

He turns back around to look at Harry. “For a second I thought you couldn’t move” Louis gives him a wicked smile already reaching to unbutton Harry’s shirt.

“Is this okay?” Harry nods when Louis looks up at him with eyelashes batting prettily, all the picture of innocence and Harry wants to taint him. He wants to hear this boy scream his name and beg for more, make him pink and flush all over.

The fabric falls to the floor making Louis waste no time with touching and kissing every waking inch of Harry’s smooth chest.

“So fucking gorgeous” He hears Louis say pressing kiss after kiss down his torso.

He’s on his knees now, in front Harry, pulling the waistband of his jeans trying to tug him closer to his face.

“A bit of help here” Louis protests struggling with the zip. Harry’s hands are numb to his sides, still not able to comprehend that this is actually happening.

“Do you know how many times I’ve pictured myself on my knees for you?” Louis chuckles as he undoes the zip, pulling Harry’s jeans off as well.

“Do you know what it’s like when there’s only one thing on your mind?” Louis gives his cock a slight stroke, Harry’s breath hitches. “That all I ever think about is your big cock down my throat” He would have never imagined Louis to be this filthy, this raw, not even in his dreams does Louis compare to the one in front him right now. The _real_ Louis.

“Shall I taste?” Louis looks at Harry once more before extending his tongue out to lick the tip. Harry takes a deep breath, the warmth of Louis’ mouth making him instinctively clamp his legs closer to each other.

“Mmmm” Louis moans satisfied proceeding to open his mouth further to take Harry down his throat. Harry’s hands finally gets the life back in them and reaches over to guide Louis’ head in and out. He gags and makes incoherent sounds as he pushes his head deeper, more of Harry’s cock getting lodged in his warm, tight throat, swallowing so Harry feels his muscles work against his shaft. Before he can even relish the feeling of Louis on his knees- sucking his cock, Harry is jerking and stiffening feeling every inch of his skin come alive as he shoots come down Louis’ throat.

He knew there was no way of him lasting long, he was a failure from the beginning. Louis stands leaving Harry’s cock flaccid and bare as he wipes the sides of his mouth where Harry’s come was. He wants to kiss him, taste himself on Louis’ tongue, to have a chance to make Louis feel what he just did. To make him see how he affects Harry and what he can do and how he can make him feel. Even though he knows wanting to leave bite marks on Louis’ thighs is more for his pleasure since he’s so obsessed with them.

“You are seriously unreal” Harry says watching Louis bend to pick up his shirt from the floor. He passes it to Harry gesturing to the kitchen.

Harry follows him where he goes over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He takes a sip gaggling a bit and swallowing, clearing his throat before speaking.

“That’s going to hurt tomorrow” He touches the base of his throat, voice still scratchy from earlier and _fuck_ Harry did _that_.

Harry remembers making him tea later that night, both of them sitting on the couch and actually getting the English assignment completed.

Just as he opens his eyes he hears commotion in the kitchen. He gets up heading there only to see Louis throwing lemons from the table towards Niall, They’re both screaming, most of those words being profanities.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Harry takes the lemon from Louis’ hand making him go quiet. Niall is on the other side of the room bracing his head with his hands.

“All I said was-“Niall is cut off when Louis runs over to him, Harry comes in between just in time, holding him back.

“Lou” Harry begs forcing his focus to stay on him rather than Niall.

“He started it!” Louis stubbornly says because he is literally five years old.

“This is crazy! I’m leaving” Niall storms out the kitchen going over to the living room to put on his coat by the door.

“Baby” Harry calls to Louis who is still frowning with his hands folded. “What happened?” Louis deflates the moment Niall slams the door and Harry is in his space, hands falling to his side.

“He called you a frog” Harry regrets laughing because Louis scowls at him and walks off.

“I’m sorry baby” Harry catches his arms pulling him in a hug. Louis doesn’t protest which Harry thinks is a win. “Why is that a problem? You call me that all the time”

“Yeah but only I can do that. Its offensive when someone else says it” Harry knows there is no other person in this world that loves him more than Louis Tomlinson and there is no other person he would ever love more than Louis Tomlinson. So yeah Harry thinks, _Fuck_ astrology.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://l0nelymisfit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
